Question: Jessica bought a new pair of shorts at the store when they were having a $35\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of shorts was $$35$, how much did Jessica pay with the discount?
Answer: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$35$ $\times$ $35\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $35\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{35}{100}$ which is also equal to $35 \div 100$ $35 \div 100 = 0.35$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.35$ $\times$ $$35$ $ = $ $$12.25$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Jessica paid. $$35$ $-$ $$12.25$ $ = $ $$22.75$ Jessica paid $$22.75$ for the pair of shorts.